Solo un juego
by VortexMGS
Summary: Aprende a respetar lo que no comprendes, no te atrevas a retar el destino, de lo contrario conoceras el peor de los infiernos. Este fic participa en el reto temático "TEN MIEDO" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! AU.


Disclaimer: Ni ATLA ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo con fines de entretención.

Advertencia: ¿Dudo que deba advertir porque es M no? xD, aun así leer con precaución.

Este Fic participa en el reto temático "TEN MIEDO" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

Me toco el desafío de una sesión de espiritismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Un juego<strong>

¿Solo era eso no?, un simple y tonto juego infantil. Y entonces ¿porque le preocupaba tanto?, ni ella misma se entendía.

**Inquietud**

Esa sensación de que lo que hacían no estaba bien, solo lograba inquietarla aún más, quería decirles que pararan que esto ya no era divertido, pero se contradeciría ella misma, ¿después de todo que podría pasar?, era otra de las tantas ideas ridículas de su hermano. Sí, eso tenía que ser solo otra ridícula idea….

**Ordenes**

Junten sus manos, había dicho Sokka. Le pareció hasta gracioso que por estas ves su hermano le estuviera dando una orden a todo el grupo, tal vez sus amigos hacían esto para tratar de asustarla. Seguramente solo era eso, un estúpido intento de broma de sus amigos, pensó Katara mientras unían sus manos para empezar la sesión de espiritismo.

**Susto**

Sintió su corazón dispararse al escuchar un ruido como respuesta a la pregunta de Sokka, miro hacia los demás para saber si habían escuchado lo mismo, sus amigos tenían su misma cara, incluso Sokka parecía sorprendido. Esto no está bien, se repitió a si misma por décima vez ¿Y entonces porque no paraban?

**Respuesta**

¿Acaso habían escuchado una voz?, se alteró al ver que la broma había llegado demasiado lejos y alzo la voz para exigirles a sus amigos que pararan esto. Para cuando se dio cuenta del tenso ambiente, por fin pudo entender que esto no era una broma, estaba pasando en verdad. Fue en ese momento en que en realidad sintió temor.

**Miedo**

Cuando vio las cosas del cuarto caer violentamente al suelo de un segundo a otro, no pudo hacer más que ahogar un grito y acercarse a Aang, quería sentirse protegida, quería que le dijeran que todo estaba bien, que no le pasaría nada, no sabía cuan equivocada estaba.

**Reacción**

Al fin todos se estaban moviendo, ya no tenía sentido quedarse ahí, lo mejor que podían hacer en ese momento era irse. Estaban seguros que algo más allá de su comprensión estaba pasando y no querían averiguar que era.

**Pánico**

Cuando vio que Zuko al intentar abrir la puerta de la habitación no había podido moverla siquiera, sintió la desesperación en el aire. Patadas, gritos, llantos, toda una combinación de lo que sucedida en ese cuarto. Pobres almas desdichadas ni siquiera sabían que solo era el comienzo.

**Horror**

Ver la cabeza de Zuko rodar en el suelo por aquel proyectil que salió de la nada, no hizo más que convertir el pánico en shock, la cantidad de sangre que vio volar después de eso no ayudo mucho.

**Logro**

La puerta por fin había cedido, y aunque Sokka le gritaba que corriera no podía dejar de mirar a una desconsolada Mai, llorando sobre el cuerpo inerte de Zuko. Solo se pudo mover cuando Aang la saco de la habitación, lo último que vio antes de correr fue el techo de la precaria habitación desmoronarse aplastando a la chica junto al cadáver del que hace unos momentos era su novio.

**Correr**

Su cerebro aun trataba de comprender como habían llegado a esa situación, se suponía que tratarían de contactar algo o a alguien, pero nunca creyó que de verdad funcionaria, ahora lo mismo que habían llamado los había atacado, ahora los mismo que habían llamado se llevaba a Sokka arrastrando, los mismo que habían llamado devoraba a su hermano con decenas de dientes, mientras el gritaba de dolor…

**Escondite**

Mientras lloraba y se golpeaba la cabeza, en su intento de despertar de esa horrible pesadilla, un nervioso Aang miraba de un lado mientras intentaba calmarla. Aunque en el fondo sabía que si él no hubiera estado ahí, seguramente se hubiera derrumbado cuando vio a Sokka morir, no… se hubiera derrumbado mucho antes. El solo hecho de que él se estuviera esforzando al máximo por sacarla de esa situación, como lo había hecho al esconderla en el viejo ático de aquella casa, era suficiente para que se sintiera en deuda con él, tenía que salir viva de ahí, por él, por todos.

**Odio**

Estaba a punto de darle las gracias a Aang, y pedirle que salieran de aquel lugar, cuando lo que los perseguía apareció tras él, mientras enterraba unas filudas garras en la espalda del chico, atravesándolo y desparramando las entrañas de este, Katara sintió que ya no quedaba nada por vivir, el miedo fue reemplazado por el odio, odio al que había asesinado a sus amigos, para ella tenía que pagar, lo haría pagar.

**Ataque**

Cuando el cuerpo sin vida de Aang callo el suelo, con determinación corrió hacia la sombría presencia frente a ella, en el fondo solo quería que todo terminara, ya le daba igual si noria, ya le daba igual todo, solo ansiaba la única amiga que llegara la única amiga que tenía en ese momento, la que la libraría del sufrimiento: la muerte.

**Demente**

Lo último que recordaba era un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, luego de eso solo oscuridad, supuso que la cosa esa la había golpeado, pero ¿Por qué no la había matado?, pudo salir de esa maldita casa sin problemas, pero su rostro ya no reflejaba nada, cuando les explico a los oficiales lo que había pasado, la cara sin emoción de la chica, para ellos no era más que una señal de que la chica esta demente. Cuando revisaron la casa y encontraron los cuerpos, concluyeron que era una demente peligrosa, y ordenaron su encierro.

**Encierro**

Iba a pasar toda su vida en aquel cuarto, blanco y solitario, por supuesto nadie la había creído, acusándola de todo lo que había pasado en aquella casa. Pero ella sabía la verdad, la gente era tonta, se creían seguros en sus casas, creían que nada les pasaría, no sabían nada, cuando dormían, detrás de ellos, cuando más vulnerables eran, siempre había algo viéndolos, la gente lo sentían, sentían como algo los vigilaba pero nunca prestaban atención, hasta que era tarde, para ella ya era demasiado tarde….

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
